Alone
by zippity2
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: Henry's point of view on what was happening when Regina was trying to destroy the fail-safe. Set in the mines after Emma discovers that Hook took the bean. Except with a twist. Oneshot. Ep. 2x22


Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters! (Even though I wish I did...)

* * *

**Henry's POV**

My breath is coming out in spurts, hitching in-between every beat of my heart. I can hear it, the crackling of magic that would bring my mother – Regina's – life to an end. I never thought I would have to face this day… The day I would be truly alone. I've grown up not knowing the _true_ feeling of being alone. Even when I thought I was alone, I wasn't. No matter how many times the boys at school rejected me; my mom had always been there when I got home. She was always there for me, she changed every diaper, soothed every fever, and endured every one of my tantrums when I was younger…and now she's going to die. I can see the pain and determination in her eyes as I watch. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. The guilt is rippling through me, as I see how much she cares. As I am now realizing how much she _always_ cared. And now I'm losing her before I get to tell her that I know…that I know how much she loves me. '_I love you, Mom.'_

But I'm not just losing her… I'm losing my rest of my family too… They're holding each other, trying to protect themselves and me, even in their last moments of life. Snow White…Prince Charming…and Emma. My grandmother, my grandfather, and my other mother. They're the Charmings, and they always save each other. This time though, there is no saving that can be done.

My tear filled eyes wander up to see an inch of my grandmother's face peeking out from behind my grandfather's embrace. She's shaking, and I know she's trying to hide them. She's trying to hide the sobs that are threatening to escape from their holding cell in her chest. For twenty eight years, my grandmother had no idea that she was Snow White, the amazing princess who was kind and loving (and knew how to kick butt). She was Mary Margaret Blanchard, just another simple school teacher. But to me, she'd always been more than that. Even before I was in her class this year, I knew she was special. That she was the best teacher, and I was always drawn to her. The other kids would think I was weird, wanting to hang out with a teacher instead of going out to recess. But I didn't care, because I loved Miss Blanchard, and now I know why. Because she's my grandmother, who likes taking baths, drink hot cocoa with cinnamon in it, and reading on rainy afternoons. But as I stare at her now, I realize she won't be able to any of that again, because she's going to die, just like mom. '_I love you, Grams.' _

The crackling is getting more intense and I can now hear my mom's painful gasps breaking free through her concentration. I wince, feeling my own tears building up again. No. No, I tell myself, I need to keep them down. I can't show weakness. I am a prince… I am brave. I won't let these final moments be drowned out by my tears. I want to remember, I want to remember my family members as the heroes they are. All of them.

Bravery is only one thing I think of when I look to my left. Standing there, holding the rest of my family with his strong arms is David, my grandfather. He's completely still… and that observation sends a shiver up my spine. The Prince Charming I know isn't still, he's in constant movement. He was constantly jumping from one rescue mission to the next, helping people left and right. Chivalry isn't dead. It's standing right next to me. Even in his last moments, my grandfather is still trying to protect his family. I know we are what matters the most to him, considering he's lost most of his family already. His parents died long ago, and now he will too. But in the back of my mind, I know he's trying to fight, just like me. That he hasn't given up. He's fighting off the tears that are in his eyes, making them glisten. He can't let go, and he can't show weakness. My grandfather taught me to be brave, and I won't let him down. I didn't know him for very long, and I wish that wasn't true. For twenty-eight years he had been trapped in a coma, not able to fight back. Had he not been stuck in his own mind, and had his memories, he would have fought for us. His family. Because Prince Charming is brave…and is now also ready to die. And he will, just like my mom, and Snow. _'I love you, Gramps.' _

It's getting harder and harder to keep the monster of pain at bay. I can feel him crawling up the back of my throat, and rolling around in the pit of my stomach. The crackling and popping is getting louder and louder, echoing through the mines. Reminding me of the fate that is about to fall on my family and beloved town. My nose is running, and I can now feel some of my tears spilling out on my cheeks. I look in the opposite direction now, and I know that I'll never be able to look at a diamond the same way again… It's strangely horrible to me, that something I've known to be so beautiful could cause so much damage. Not only on the town…but in people's hearts. I'm going to be alone, at the hands of two people, and a black diamond.

I hear a sob, and my head spins around to see where it came from. I would have missed it, had I not been so focused on the people around me. It didn't come from Snow or David. It came from Emma; my birth mother. I see her in the embrace of my grandparents and an eerie sense of calm washes over me for a second. Emma has been alone her whole life, and now she's being held and loved by the two people she thought had abandoned her. I can feel a small flicker of warmth in my heart, knowing I was the one who brought her here. I brought her back to her parents, and they were at least happy for a short while. It was too short, the time I had spent with Emma, and the time she got to spend with her own parents. I regret not letting all the moments I've had with Emma be happy. I was mad at her about lying to me, and I regret that now. Because I could have had more time being happy with her… And I won't ever forget how she was always trying to protect me. She saved me from the sleeping curse with true love, and I wish I had the same opportunity to save her. But I won't, because she's going to die. Just like my mom, Snow, and David. _"I love you, Ma."_

My final realization has set in now that I can hear Emma sobbing. Emma is the one to always keep herself in check, and not get emotional. And now she's sobbing, because she's going to die. They're _all_ going to die… I finally feel it; the aching sobs that have been sitting in the bottom of my throat for the past few minutes, erupt like a volcano. My body is shaking, and I can't stop. I want to scream, to yell, "I don't want to be alone!" I'm scared, and the end is approaching. There's nothing I can do. My family is going to die. I'm going to be alone. I'm never going to see them again. I let out an anguished cry before the blinding white and blue light fills the space. And the last thing I hear is a chorus of voices,

"We love you…Henry."

Silence falls over the mines, and only one noise can now be heard. A thud. Multiple thuds. There are four of the same noise, one, two, three, and four. One for each member of my family. My eyes are closed now, and a loud cracking noise in the distance rings through my ear drums before the ground shakes. I wait, standing still, for an amount of time uncounted before opening them slowly, the tears flowing from my eyes with nothing to stop them. I'm in a forest. The same forest that used to wrap around our Storybrooke. The town is gone, and so is my family. I am alone.

And as I stand here, I must remember, they were heroes, my family members who were here with me. Regina Mills, my mom, who sacrificed herself to slow down her own fail-safe. Snow White, my grandmother, who despite some horrible memories and mistakes, still tried to save what little family she had left. Prince Charming, my grandfather, who was brave and protected his family until he couldn't any longer. Emma Swan, my birth mother, who grew up alone and unloved, but did everything she could to protect the people _she_ loved. They were all heroes, and I won't let their deaths go unnoticed. Because I am alone now, and all I have is my determination.

* * *

I shot up from the sleeping position I had been in, the sweat trickling down my forehead and neck. My heart is beating a mile a minute and my breathing is quick and labored. The images from my nightmare are still fresh, flashing through my mind despite my efforts to push them away.

They aren't dead, I remind myself. My moms, Emma and Regina, stopped the diamond. Everyone is okay. My family is alive, and so am I. I know they all love me, and I know they're going to come for me. No matter how hard Tamara and Greg might try, my family will find me. Unlike the boys around me, whose soft cries are echoing through the rooms, my family _will_ come for me. For now I need to remember to have faith, be brave, and keep hope in my heart. Just like they would all want me to.

Because I'm not alone, and won't be, so long as my family is alive.

* * *

**Alrighty, well I hope you all enjoyed that. It was hard for to write, but I really couldn't get this idea out of my head! For those of you who are reading my fic, Bring the Walls Down, I HAVEN'T STOPPED WRITING IT! I JUST HAVE SOME SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK AND LACK OF AMBITION FOR IT. IM SO SORRY! But on another note, I have a BIG thank you to give out to my new Beta, rolltidegoironmen (who's writing is amazing) AND to my lovely friends over at the tumblr group Ask-onceuponatime! You're all so inspirational and I love each and every one of you! Please review this, as it does give me motivation for other things Love you guys! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
